helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Church of Helix
The Church of Helix (Helixism) is a religious affiliation primarily focused around worship of the Helix Fossil (or, after its revival, Helix himself) and the concept of Anarchy. It is typically considered in contrast to and opposing the Dome Fossil and Democracy (or as Helix followers tend to refer to it, "Domecracy"). Generation 1 - The Old Testament Early on in Generation 1 to get to Cerulean City after defeating Brock, the player must travel through in-game Mt. Moon. Before leaving the cave the player must pick a fossil, either the Helix Fossil or the Dome Fossil, from a fossil maniac blocking the exit. When one fossil is chosen the other disappears forever leaving the player unable to acquire the second fossil. In TPP the stream chose the Helix Fossil which, unbeknownst at the time, would permanently change the in-game lore forever. (In-game lore) Mt. Moon and the great Decision After he first encountered and defeated Team Rocket, Red made his way to the end of Mt. Moon where he met a reclusive fossil maniac. The maniac offered Red a choice between two fossils, Helix or Dome, in exchange for his silence. Red chose the Helix fossil. The Trials In the battles to come Red learned of the power of the Helix Fossil and frequently consulted it for guidance, often looking to it for battling strategies or direction for his next course of action. The Helix Fossil took notice, prompting it to test Red's faith with three trials, leading to the first trial, the Trial of the Ledge. Red did not falter. He accepted his test and after 6+ hours overcame the obstacle set forth by the Helix Fossil. The second trial, the Trial of the Tree, forced Red to work together with the voices in his head to cut down a simple tree blocking his progress forward. After many hours of unsuccessful cutting, Red overcame his second trial and proceeded into the Rock Tunnel towards his next challenge. It was at this time that the first soldier of Helix would be discovered, Pidgeot, who dominated the rock tunnel to pull his weakened comrades through, and became the messiah, Bird Jesus, to spread the good name of Helix. It would be sometime before the next trial presented itself, but a darkness loomed on the horizon. Eevee and the Dome Upon his arrival in Lavender Town, Red discovered Team Rocket was at it again. The group had killed a baby Cubone's mother and taken the town mayor Mr. Fuji hostage. In order to rescue Mr. Fuji from the top of Pokémon Tower, Red would first have to free a mysterious ghost from its bonds in order to proceed. Red would have to venture west in search of an item that would be able to identify the source of malice in the ghost. Thus he found himself in Celadon City, where, after beating the gym leader Erika, he moved for a quick shopping trip in effort to purchase a water stone for the Eevee he received from Bill, the creator of the PC, and evolve her into a Vaporeon which would be needed later in his journey. This would become a vain effort as a mysterious power seduced Red into buying a fire stone and causing Eevee to evolve and show her true face, the False Prophet, Flareon. Flareon was revealed to be a dark being working under the direction of the Dome Fossil, the forgotten fossil left at Mt. Moon. The Helix Fossil took notice and quickly banished Flareon to the depths of the PC. Flareon, however, would not go without a fight and, by using the sinister power of the Dome, persuaded Red into releasing party members Jay Leno, and Abby, the first Pokémon Red received. Flareon was then sealed in the PC, but the Helix knew the PC would not hold him for long and the bonds quickly began to unravel. Thus The Keeper, Drowzee, sealed himself inside the PC with Flareon in the name of Helix in order to watch over the seals and keep the False Prophet at bay. The Dome Fossil was just getting started. The war had begun and the first drops of blood had been spilled. The Third Trial and Democracy After the first Battle of the PC, Red decided to put the past behind him and continue his search for an item to quell the ghost atop Pokémon Tower. The Helix Fossil, fearing Red was losing his faith, led him to Team Rocket's Celadon Division Headquarters to give Red his final challenge, the Trial of the Tile Maze. After 24+ hours of unsuccessful attempts at completing his task, the Dome Fossil saw the perfect opportunity to bring Red over to his side. The Dome Fossil appeared before Red and gave him a choice: he could either keep following the buzzing of voices in his head on behalf of Helix, or unite the voices by allowing them to make unanimously just decisions in the best interest of Red. Weary from a full day of trying to get through the maze, Red sided with the Dome and made it through, greatly upsetting Helix. Seeing his old lord in a state of sorrow caused him to quickly abandon Dome and throw himself back into the maze to conquer it the right way, reassuring Helix and establishing the fossil's mission to destroy the evil that was Dome. Lord Helix was impressed that Red had not become corrupt by the evil of the dome. However, Dome would not be beaten so easily and remained a faint fixture in Red's conscience, only appearing in Red's most troubling times. Red met Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, and defeated him to gain possession of just the item he needed to save Mr. Fuji and put the ghost to rest, the Silph Scope. Red made it back to Lavender Town and saved the good mayor, he had also made new friends in X-Wing the Zubat and C3KO the Hitmonlee, they were no Abby and Jay, but they were welcome additions to Red's team. Red had conquered half of Kanto, only four badges remaining. It was no longer about becoming the Pokémon Master, it was time to set things right; it was time to avenge Jay and Abby. The Safari Zone Red traveled to Fuchsia City to begin the second half of his journey. After defeating Koga and getting his fifth badge, Red entered the Safari Zone in the hopes of acquiring surf and the ability to reach Cinnabar Island, the only issue was the Warden had placed a limit on the amount of steps a person could take, as not to destroy the habitats of the Pokémon inside. Though he failed many times at getting Surf he met many new Pokémon along the way, however, it would be meaningless to meet all these new friends if he couldn't get to surf and take them on his quest. With his wallet running dry, Red subconsciously called on the power of Dome, unknown to the Helix fossil, and acquired Surf at the end of the Safari Zone. To Red, he was now able to continue his quest. To Helix, a false sense of victory. To Dome, the power he needed to make a comeback. The False Prophet Returns The Dome was regaining power again. Small units of the voices in Red's head were slowly aligning with Dome. On the other hand, Helix directed Red towards his next mission; ascend Silph Co., rescue a prince from Team Rocket, and get the power to awaken an angel. Thus, Red ventured back to Saffron, defeated Sabrina, and began his ascension of Silph Co. Red defeated Giovanni for the second time and acquired the Master Ball, a poke ball that could catch any Pokémon without fail, and tucked it safely away into his bag till the time was right. Now that Team Rocket's campaign in the Kanto region was put to a stop, all that was left was for Red to free the prince. The prince agreed to join Red, but first he would have to make room his party for the Lapras. Off to the Pokémon Center he went. They all thought they were safe. They were wrong. As soon as the PC was accessed, Dome used his returning powers to free Flareon of her bonds and wreak havoc on Red and the Helix. In the ensuing battle to free up a party slot and keep Flareon at bay, she was released, but not before taking C3KO and X-Wing with it. With Flareon released and a party slot now freed up, the Keeper retired and retreated to the inner sanctuaries of the PC. Dome had done it again, how much blood would have to be spilled before the war ended? Was this the last time innocents would be killed? Red was about to find out. Bloody Sunday February 23, 2014. The day started out normal. Red, having just fought the second Battle of the PC, was awaiting his next orders. The Helix fossil spoke up and directed Red towards his next mission, back towards the Ledge of the first trial, back towards the Tree of the second trial. His task was simple: teach Prince Air to surf and awaken an angel. So Red set off towards his next challenge. He arrived at the power plant, and was met with a magnificent sight, his power was awesome, the Angel of Anarchy, Zapdos. The battle was quick and easy, but it was only the calm before the storm. Seeing as Red had a full party, the Angel was sent into the PC, if Red wanted his power he would have to venture one more time into the PC. And so he was instructed by Helix to access the PC, at the same time Dome saw his opportunity to strike down Helix once and for all. The PC flew into a frenzy. The voices of Dome began chanting that the PC demanded blood, and blood it received. A 7+ hour struggle to rescue the Angel held by the now named Disciples of Dome resulted in the release of 12 Pokémon, and no one was safe. The lives of several innocents of the Safari Zone were lost, nine in total, all who had yet to see the world outside. On the other hand, three veterans were lost in an attempt to protect Zapdos; Cabbage the gloom, one of Red's longest allies, Dux the Farfetch'd, the Pokémon who had helped Red overcome his second Helixian trial, and Digrat the Raticate, who had come in to replace the late Jay Leno, before the battle finally came to a close. As the dust settled, the Disciples of Dome released Zapdos back to Helix in an attempt to appear victorious, before finally settling back into Red's hivemind. This day became known as Bloody Sunday, the day 12 brave Pokémon sacrificed themselves for the good of the Helix. The Aftermath and the Second Coming It was over. Bird Jesus was all who remained, Red's oldest living ally. He had seen much bloodshed, witnessed his friends sacrificed. It was time to rebuild, they were now more determined than ever to end Dome, and the only way to do that was to become Champion and show Dome and his disciples what Helix could really do. The duo welcomed the Angel of Anarchy and Prince Air to their party. Out of the ruins of the PC came a Nidorino, King Fonz, and a Venemoth, ATV, wishing to aid the cause after seeing their Safari Zone brethren sacrificed. Now only one slot remained, and the only Pokémon who could fill the remaining position was a God. So off to Cinnabar Island they went. After defeating the Gym leader Blaine, they arrived at the Cinnabar Labs ready to welcome their God. As the fossil began to glow and smoke poured out of the revival chamber, Red could feel it, the moment was quickly approaching for the reason he set out on his adventure in the first place. Out of the chamber stepped a little blue squid-like Pokémon. It was Lord Helix. He had risen again. And finally, after training his party, evolving both King Fonz, and Lord Helix, Red was instructed to collect his last badge in Viridian City from none other than Giovanni. After all the turmoil he had experienced in the past days, and after making quick work of Giovanni and disbanding the evil Team Rocket, Red was ready to challenge the Elite Four and show Dome who the real God was. Thus, under the guidance of Lord Helix, Red made his way to the Indigo Plateau. The New Champion Red passed through Victory Road and entered the Elite Four. After many fruitless tries, Red made it to his final challenge, the Champion, who turned out to be his rival, Blue. It was then that the Angel of Anarchy exacted his vengeance for what had happened on Bloody Sunday, and swept through Blue's team without breaking a sweat. Red was now the Champion, Dome, his Disciples, and Domecracy had disappeared from Red's life. Mt. Silver and Red's Final Orders Red had done it. He awoke in his bedroom as the new Champion. As he got dressed, Lord Helix spoke. The God instructed him to travel to the peak of Mt. Silver where he would receive his next task. Confused, he packed his bag once more, said goodbye to his mother, and traveled to the peak of Mt. Silver. Once there Lord Helix spoke for the final time. He instructed Red to await on Mt. Silver for a challenger to come, one who would be bearing his own mission, one who would come to destroy all gods before him, a new age was beginning. At that moment all of Red's Poke balls popped open and released all his Pokémon at once, and there they remained, training for the day when this opponent would come. A God. An Angel. A Messiah. A King. A Prince. An All-Terrain Vehicle. The voices in his head vanished. Generation 2 - The Betrayal of Lord Helix and Lazorgator the Savior As opposed to the first season where the Church of Helix is painted in a positive light, in season 2 they were portrayed in a negative one. It is believed that their zealous actions caused the deaths of both the Admiral and Prince Omelette. As a result, Lazorgator swore vengeance upon them and their god, setting into motion the main plot of season 2. There was a lot of debate as to whether Helix himself became corrupted, but the Church did without a doubt. Lazorgator later slew Lord Helix atop Mt. Silver, ending the reign of the great old gods. But this was what Lord Helix had wanted. Falkner and his gym trainers are believed to be members of the Church of Helix (Helixists). Generation 3 - The Blessed Virgin Without their once resurrected god, some members the Church of Helix wanted to reincarnate him. These attempts were made upon catching the Virgin Marill, the "Mary" that is believed to birth the new messiah. Being the religion's current and possibly only hope, she has gained blood lust and even evolved to continue her mission from the Helix. But Lord Dome Had allies. Lord Claw. Members The following are known followers of the Church of Helix: *Red *Brawly *Falkner *A (Emerald) (possibly) *Mr Stone (possibly) *The followers of Helix Cultural Impact The Church of Helix and the symbol of Helix have spread outside of Twitch Plays Pokémon and been referenced in other media, such as Twitch, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and Final Fantasy XIV. *One of Twitch's suggestions for mobile issues is to consult the Helix. *In the French version of Pokémon ORAS, Brawly mentions staring into a helix for answers. Additionally, Mr Stone has a picture of the Helix on his wall. *Gubra Library, part of the Final Fantasy XIV Heavensward package, features many symbols and statues depicting the Helix symbol, as well as a statue of a bird (possibly Bird Jezus). *Ammonite crabs, an enemy in Old School RuneScape, have the examine text "Praise Helix!" Category:Religion Category:Gods